The present invention relates to a sphygmomanometer, and more particularly to a wrist band type electronic sphygmomanometer which is a combination of a blood pressure manometer, a pulse-meter and an electronic watch.
A regular mechanical sphygmomanometer is comprised of a rubber-bulb (blower), a cuff, and a mercury manometer. This structure of mechanical sphygmomanometer is heavy and not convenient for carrying with the user, and commonly used in hospitals. Recently, a variety of electronic sphygmomanometers have been developed for home use. However, these electronic sphygmomanometers consume much battery energy. Further, these electronic sphygmomanometers are not convenient for use as one's personal item.